The Next Generation of Daybreak
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: N.W fic. Sequel to The Dark Prince and Who Are You. Following the lives of Daybreak's next generation. DO NOT READ unless you've read both The Dark Prince and Who Are You? Read W.A.Y 1st then T.D.P after. Incomplete
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own any of the recognisable people; they all belong to the lovely L.J Smith. I am not making any profit or anything like that from this, or any of my other stories, these are just for fun. And for my warped imagination, LOL ;) Any unrecognisable people belong to me, such as: Nila, Deven and the kiddies of Daybreak.

I would like to tell all those who have reviewed my other fic Marie, that I _will _continue to post chapters up for that story, as well as for this one. What can I say? I couldn't resist doing another fic. Damn! This will be fic number nine. (Felt an awful like_ Fat Man Scoop _there with _Be Faithful_. Anyone else love that song? I LOVE IT!)

Here is my new fic, it's a sequel to _The Dark Prince_ and _Who Are You?_

The Next Generation of Daybreak.

Prologue.

"You little…I'm going to _kill_ you Ash Redfern!" a loud angry voice rings out from the game room in Thierry Descouedres' mansion.

"Why?" the second voice asks, this one full of innocence. It belongs to one Ash Redfern.

"You cheated!" the first voice replies, this one belongs to the infamous John Quinn, or…Quinn as he prefers to be called.

"I did not!" Ash protests. "I can't help it that you can't play air hockey."

"Yes I can. You just cheat!" Quinn replies.

"Boys, boys!" Mary-Lynnette Redfern – Ash's soulmate – intervenes, coming in between the two vampires. "Knock it off! You're adults, act like it." She continues, going back to feet her nine-month old son Oren.

While the two vampires go back to their argument, more quietly this time, Rashel Quinn – Quinn's soulmate – comes into the game room with a crying Sanura in her arms.

As soon as Quinn hears his daughter cry, he immediately stops his bickering and runs over to take Sanura from Rashel. Sanura stops crying as soon as she's in her father's arms, instead she sucks her thumb and puts her head under Quinn's chin.

The whole scene is just too cute, the once notorious Quinn, made completely from ice, melts as soon as his nine-month-old daughter is in his arms.

"Thank you Quinn." Rashel says, going up to him and gives him a quick peck on the lips. "Any longer and I was going to throw her out the window."

"You wouldn't." Quinn protests, hugging Sanura closer to him,

"No I wouldn't." she agrees, giving her soulmate a slight smile.

"So…how's Nila?" Mary-Lynnette asks, handing Oren to Ash.

"She's fine." Nila Neely says, coming in through the game room door, with her son Deven beside her. Nila has a swollen belly, due to being five months pregnant.

Sanura spots Deven and puts her arms out to him, and he takes her from a relieved Quinn.

"Hello sweetheart." Deven says to her. Sanura giggles in response. "Where are all of the other children?" he asks the others.

"Oh, they're around…somewhere." Mary-Lynnette replies. At this, Nilsson, Thierry's butler, comes into the game room and confronts the six Daybreakers.

"Lord Thierry wishes to see everyone in the living room ASAP." He says in his deep velvety voice, which is tired and strained. Probably due to looking after Thierry and Hannah's daughter Nariko. 

"What's wrong Nilsson?" Rashel asks, standing tensely.

"Anything wrong?" Quinn puts in.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Lord Thierry wishes to know how the children are doing." The butler replies.

"Tell him we'll be there as soon as the boys clean up their mess." Deven says.

"Very well Master Deven." Nilsson says, turning around and going back out the door.

"I suppose we had better get to the living room to ease Thierry's worries?" Nila suggests.

"I think so too." Deven agrees with his mother.

"Boys, tidy up and get to the living room." Mary-Lynnette says. When neither Ash nor Quinn move, she yells. "Now!"

Both of the male vampires tidy up the game room, and the girls and Deven leave the room with the two children.

*                                  *                                    *                             *                       *

The blond Night Lord sits on the large midnight blue couch with his wife/soulmate Hannah, and his daughter on his lap.

He waits patiently for Ash and Quinn to sit down beside their wives/soulmates, before he speaks.

"All right, I would like an update on how the children are doing." He says in his hypnotic, silky voice. He looks at James and Poppy Rasmussen.

"Both Faylinn and Melia are fine." Poppy assures the ancient vampire.

"They are learning extremely fast for being nine months." James says.

Thierry nods, and looks at Ash and Mary-Lynnette Redfern.

"Oren is doing great." Ash says. "He's feeding alright, and sleeps fine."

"But he learns fast like Melia and Faylinn." Mary-Lynnette puts in.

The Night Lord looks at Thea Harman and Eric Ross, since last names run in the female side in the witch families, both Eric and David has kept their own last names.

"And how is little Erika?" he asks.

"She's doing well, and learning fast." Eric replies.

"She knows who to call on the orange Witch fire." Thea says.

Next, Thierry looks at Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn.

"Murphy and River are great as well." David says.

"Both of them can call on the witch fire as well." Gillian says in her soft voice.

Thierry frowns in thought before his gaze settles on Quinn and Rashel Quinn.

"Sanura is fine and healthy." Quinn says.

"And, guess what?" Rashel says, smirking at Thierry.

"She's learning fast?" he asks, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Rashel says.

"How's baby Harley?" he asks, looking at Jez and Morgead Blackthorn.

"Great." Morgead replies, looking at his son.

"He learns fast, loves being on the bikes and frowns when Morgead talks about him getting more attention than him." Jez says, smiling wickedly at her soulmate/husband.

"And what about Sari?" Thierry asks looking at Prince Delos Redfern and his wife/soulmate, Princess Maggie. Since marrying a prince, she has become a princess. But she doesn't like being called princess. 

"Sari is great. And, like the other children, she's learning at an accelerated speed." Delos says.

"She also seems to quite down when Deven is around." Maggie says, looking at her nephew.

"How are the triplets?" Thierry asks Prince Galen Drache and his wife/soulmate Keller.

"Chase is still quiet." Galen says in his calm and gentle voice. "But when he last saw his grandparents, he took my father's impression. He is now a lion."

"Shaylee is now a panther, since she took my impression." Keller says. "And Sarai is now a leopard, since she took Galen's impression."

"How's Nariko?" Nila asks, seeing that Thierry asked how everyone else's child is doing, and he didn't say about his own daughter.

"Nariko is doing well, she's still clingy to me, but other than that, she's fine." The blond vampire replies.

"Why are the children learning so fast Thierry?" The pixie vampire – Poppy – asks.

"I don't know Poppy." The Night Lord replies. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens when they get older. I hope it's nothing drastic." At this last part Thierry looks at Deven.

Almost two years ago, Deven was prophesised to be the Dark Prince. But instead, Deven was in fact born to _destroy _the Dark Prince. Who in fact turned out to be Hannah and Thierry's son, but Deven killed him five months ago. For a two-year-old Deven looks pretty good, actually he looks about twenty.

"I have no idea. I hope not either." Deven replies in his velvety voice. "But as you say, we'll just have to wait and see."

*                                           *                                             *                                    *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. This is just the first part; hopefully chapter 1 is better than this. Let me know if you think that this is crap, good or tolerable. Remember, flames will be ignored.


	2. Ch 1: Youth

**_Pandie Katteken:_** Yes you _are_ going to see Daybreak's kiddies grow up, and yes, Nila's baby _will_ be born in here, the baby is not mentioned in this chapter though. Thank you, I really enjoyed my birthday, I went to see "Stuck on You' last night, was brilliant! No I didn't know that your bday was ten days after mine. An early Happy Birthday for you. 

Awww, Circus Vegas was great, so was Funderland. Yeah I'll read your fic, I'll do it after I fill this out. I would love to borrow Spot, is he available? ***Evil grin***

**_IReYn:_** Have you read my fics from Ttales? You must have since you said cool! Thank you, I'm updating now so don't worry ;) I was just updating my VD fic "Marie" and doing some of my book, that's why it's taken me awhile to update. Hope you like this chapter?

**_Leiska:_** Hello love. ::Grin:: Glad you liked this fic, but then you love all my fics. ;) Here's the next chappie, hope you like? 

**_Nefertity:_** Hello, I've updated, thought it was good. Update again soon. Hope you like my stories?

**_Thea101:_** Thank you. I couldn't help it; I _had _to make a sequel to both stories. Hope you like this next chappie? By the way, you still stuck for what to put in your fic? Want some more help? Let me know if you do? ;)

**_Jez101:_** Here you go, Chapter 1 is up, hope you like? Please do continue to review. ;)

**_Spikes-gal787:_** You read both "Who Are You?" _and _"the Dark Prince" in one night? I couldn't do that; my ass would be killing me! Glad you like these stories. Here's chappie 1, hope you like this one?

**_Jezel Blackwind:_** Hello stranger, long time no hear, ;) Thank you; glad you're happy I made a sequel to both fics. This is now a trilogy, whey hey! Hope you like this chapter?

Look at that! Eight reviews for the one chapter, that's good going! I've never had more than _five_ reviews for a single chapter before. Thank you! ;)

Anyways here's chapter 1 of "The Next Generation of Daybreak." Hope to get more reviews for this chapter?

**_"With great power, comes great responsibility."_** –Spiderman. 

Chapter 1: Youth.

"Mummy?" Seven-year-old Nariko says to Hannah, who is busy making hers and Thierry's bed, she reaches up and tugs at Hannah's white top.

"Yes sweetheart?" Hannah asks looking at her daughter dressed in pink with white teddy bears on her pyjamas.

"Where's daddy?" Nariko asks. "I've looked _everywhere_ for him." She makes hand gestures emphasising the word "everywhere."

"Did you check the library?" Hannah suggests, gently finger combing Nariko's golden flyaway hair. 

"Uh-huh. But he's not there." She replies, twirling form side to side.

"What about his office?" Hannah asks, reaching down to wipe sugar from Nariko's mouth.

"Yup. That's the first place I looked." The child answers with a sigh, sitting on the newly made bed.

"Then I don't know where he is." Hannah sighs herself, and sits beside her daughter. "Did you ask Nilsson?"

"Nope not yet." Suddenly the child jumps up from the bed and runs to the door. "I'll ask him now.' She says, spotting said butler in the hallway just outside the bedroom.

"Nilsson!" the seven-year-old shrieks, nearly making her babysitter jump sky high.

Nilsson turns around and Nariko throws her arms around the older vampire's waist.

"Nilsson? Do you know where daddy is?" she asks, turning her face up to look into the other vampire's sunglasses clad face.

"He's in the kitchen honey." Nilsson replies gently. Then with equal gentleness he reaches down and picks his Goddaughter up and carries her downstairs and into the kitchen.

He walks over to his employer and best friend and clears his throat. Thierry looks around after hearing someone cough to get his attention.

"Excuse me Lord Thierry, but I believe _this_," the younger vampire indicates the child in his arms "belongs to you sir. Lady Nariko has been looking for you everywhere apparently." With that, Nilsson puts Nariko into her father's arms and then walks out of the kitchen.

"Thank you Nilsson." The Night Lord says to Nilsson's retreating back. Nilsson just waves the thanks off without turning back.

"What's wrong baby?" Thierry asks, looking at his female double. Since growing older, Nariko looks more and more like Thierry everyday; she has white blond hair and high cheekbones, just like her father. But the only difference is Nariko has blue eyes, which change to green and grey, they are also streaked in gold. Thierry's are night dark, not quite black, but near enough. She buries her face in Thierry's shirt.

"Nnnnn nnnnn nnnn nn hmm bbnbnnnn." Nariko mumbles into Thierry's shoulder.

"Come again?" the Lord asks. Nariko lifts her head before answering.

"I said, I wanted a cuddle from you." She replies, hands on her hips. "Listen to what I'm saying."

"I was listening." The ancient vampire protests. "I just couldn't make out what you were saying."

"Hmmm." Is all Nariko says to the subject.

*                            *                                 *                          *                    *          *

In the training room however…

"Mummy?" Seven-year-old Harley Blackthorn bugs Jez.

"What is it son?" Jez asks, dropping her snake wood fighting stick from Morgead-Harley's father's- throat.

"Why do we have to go visit your family?" he asks, whining. "I want to stay here."

"Tough! You're going." Jez says in a voice that shouldn't be argued with.

"Daddy? Tell her?" Harley turns to his father.

"Sorry kid, but if I have to go, then you have to as well." Morgead replies, earning a kick in the shins from Jez.

"Morgead!" his wife hisses.

"I mean, listen to your mother. It'll be fun." Morgead amends, grimacing. His phone goes off, and he walks away to a quieter corner to answer it.

"But Auntie Claire pinches my cheek every time we go there. And Uncle Ricky smells like alkehol." Harley keeps up his protests.

"Alcohol." Jez corrects.

"Like it matters." Harley says.

"Harley Blackthorn!" Jez scolds. "Where on Earth did you learn to answer back?"

Before Harley has time to answer, Morgead yells down the phone.

"Like it matters!" he hangs up the phone and sighs. "What?' he asks, seeing the look on his wife's face.

"Morgead Blackthorn! Will you please refrain from being nasty in front of your son?" Jez scolds, then sighs. "Like father, like son."

"Before the sun goes down, he's _your_ son." Morgead answers. Seeing the look on Jez's face, he quickly apologises. Jez turns and leaves the room, to let off steam somewhere else.

"And you call yourself a tough guy." Harley says to his father, hands on hips. He shakes his head.

"Oh don't _you _start." He replies, picking his son up and walking over to one of the chairs, where he sets Harley down. Morgead sits down himself.

*                                *                                 *                               *                         *

Meanwhile…

"But daddy…" Seven-year-old Sari protests to her father.

"But daddy nothing." Delos Redfern says to his daughter, going back to shaving his face. Both of them are in the bathroom, Delos wearing only his black silk boxers, and Sari wearing her baby blue nightgown.

Sitting on the closed toilet, Sari crosses her arms and sulks.

"The more you sulk, the more the answer is no." Delos says, spying Sari out of the corner of his eye.

"But I want one." Sari keeps up her protests.

"Sometimes we can't get what we want Princess." Delos sighs. At this, Maggie comes into the bathroom and wraps her arms around her husband's waist from behind.

"Can't get what?" she asks, kissing Delos' back.

"Sari wants some doll." He replies, with a sigh (Everyone seems to be sighing in this story huh?).

"It's a doll that talks and pees, and…and everything." Sari says to her mother, then to her father. "I _want _one."

"Sari? I said no! Maybe you'll get one from Santa. It's almost Christmas after all." Delos says, wiping his face with a towel.

"Now scoot!" Delos says, flinging his hands. "I need to shower."

Sari goes out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Delos takes his boxers off and steps into the shower, water heating up a bit.

"Do I need to scoot?" Maggie asks in a seductive throaty voice. She steps up behind Delos and wraps her arms around him.

"Nah, you can stay." Delos replies, with a huge grin.

(I think we'll let those two have a little 'steamy' encounter?)

*                                     *                                     *                              *                  *

A/N; Ooh, my glasses are steaming up! (Yes, I wear glasses.) Whaddaya think? Should I add a little sex scene in one of the next parts, say…Ash and Mare? Ooh, I think 18's starting to catch up with me. (I was 18 yesterday. 3rd Jan.) I wrote that on 'Marie' but not this.


	3. Ch 2: Sweet Sixteen

**_Pandie Katteken:_** Loved your stories/poems by the way. Thought that they were great! And yes, Deven _does _have Iliana; I'll try to put them in here. I take it Spot likes chilli dogs? That's a good idea, I read your bio the dragon tiger one, and I loved what you and Hazel did with it! Loved Spot too. Thank you for liking my fics, it's always nice to have people commenting on how good your work is, isn't it? ;)

**_Sweettooth (a.k.a. IReYn):_** ::sings:: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear IReYn/Sweettooth. Happy birthday to you. How old are you? Let's just hope you're not as old as me (18) if you aren't, try staying the age you are. Much more fun then. If you're older…you have my sympathy. LOL!!! ;) I have given Deven someone, he has Iliana. I'm gonna put them in this chapter, if not this one, then the next one. Nope, all the kiddies are going to grow up normally…well…age normally. Oops, almost gave away something there. I'll try to 'continue with my greatness.' You think my stories are great? Whey hey!! ^_^

**_Jezel Blackwind:_** Thank you. I'm getting belated happy birthdays left, right and centre here. Not that I'm complaining mind you. I hope you love this chappie too… ;)

**_Thea101:_** I'll send you an email with some more ideas; just tell me what your ideas are first. Let me know what you're wanting done with your fic and I'll try to come up with something for you. Like I said, if you need any help, just ask. You have me email addy, just send me an email asking for some help. I promise not to yell, and I don't bite…on purpose… ;D I think you did say happy birthday to me in 'Marie', I'm pretty sure you did. Poor you, school. ::Shakes head:: I'm glad I'm outta school, I hated it. I'm in tech by the way. I love it; I didn't like school because I was bullied a lot. Actually, I was accused of being…wait for it…a vampire, because I love vampires. Humans eh? Such pitiful creatures. LOL ;)

**_Jez101:_** It's horrible wearing glasses isn't it? I've had mine for almost four years, and I _still_ forget to mention them when I'm describing what I look like. ;) Hmm, my stories are: very good, very funny and…wait for it…very interesting? That's a lot of verys, but not enough fairies. Don't mind my strange humour, I get like that when I've had very little sleep. ;)

Last reviewer. Don't worry there _is_ a story in here…somewhere…I think. ;)

**_Spikes-gal787:_** Why are your parents yelling at you? You didn't do anything naughty did you? ; D Yeah I love series stories, get to know what happens over a period of time. This wasn't supposed to be a trilogy; at least I hadn't it planned that way. It just sorta happened like this. You never know, I might make it into a longer series. Hmm, I'll think about that one.

This chapter's for Pandie, since she wanted to know if Nila's child is in this story. This chapter is more or less about Nila's daughter Nuria, but it starts off where she's fifteen. Hope you guys like it? Here it is.

Part 2: Sweet Sixteen.

Nine years later and all of Daybreak's children are sixteen…well, with the exception of Miles and Nila's daughter Nuria, who's only fifteen. Nuria Neely has black hair, like her mother, but warm brown eyes like her father Miles. She looks every inch an Egyptian even though she's only a quarter.

Nuria and Deven have become quite close, and they _always _stick together, it's like they're joined at the hip.

Tomorrow though, Nuria will be sweet sixteen. Thierry is holding a surprise birthday party for her. But right now, she's busy fighting with Oren over something; let's go take a look shall we?

"Oren Redfern!" Nuria Neely yells at the older brown haired vampire. "I don't care what's on, I was watching 'Scary Movie 2.'"

"The way she's going, it'll be 'Scary Movie 3' we'll be watching." River says. The rest of Daybreak's offspring, with the exception of Oren and Nuria, laugh at this. Nuria glares at her cousin and yells at him.

"Don't make me start on _you_ River Lennox!" she hisses through her teeth. 

"Nuria? Will you please just calm down?" Nariko says, going over to her cousin and putting her hands on Nuria's arms, where she guides a reluctant Nuria to the huge couch shaped like an 'L.'

"Why am I always getting yelled at?" Nuria asks to herself. "Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that you guys can get to pick on me."

"Who says we're picking on you?" Faylinn asks.

"Oh come on!" Nuria nearly yells. "You always blame things on me, you leave me out, and you treat me like I'm a baby!"

"Nuria, if you would stop acting like a spoilt _bitch_ all the time, then we won't do any of those things." Oren says, going up to his cousin and grabs her by the arm roughly.

"Ow! Dammit Oren! Let. Me. Go!" Nuria yells, loud enough that Oren's father, Ash, comes into the room to see what all the commotion is about.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" the blond vampire asks. Ash doesn't look like he fathered Oren, because he only looks about twenty, the age in which he stopped growing. After giving birth to Oren, Mary-Lynnette had Ash change her into a vampire. It's the same as Rashel, Hannah and Maggie, although Rashel was reluctant to be changed into a vampire, but she came around after having a dream consisting of being old and wrinkly and having an eighteen year old as a soulmate.

"Oren won't let me go!" Nuria says to Ash, still trying to pull her arm back.

"Oren Mark Redfern! Let Nuria go or else!" Ash hisses at his son, who lets Nuria go. Although Oren has Mary-Lynnette's hair colour, he is the exact image of his father. Both Ash and Oren are tall, but Ash has at least five inches on Oren, they both have eyes that change colours, both are lanky, have nice muscles, and most of all, they are both Ladies' Men.

Nuria's older brother, Deven comes in, holding his six-year-old son, Gabriel, in his arms. He looks over at his sister and Oren fighting, and then he looks at Ash.

"They were fighting again?" Deven asks Ash.

"Do they ever do anything else?" Ash replies, still glaring at Oren.

"No, I can't say I've ever seen them do anything other than fighting." Deven replies. Nuria sticks out her tongue at Deven. She walks over and takes Gabriel from him.

"Ach! You're getting heavy." Nuria says to her nephew, putting him down on the floor. Gabriel reaches up and holds Nuria's hand. Gabriel has violet eyes like his mother Iliana, but has jet-black hair like Deven. He looks like both his parents, but has Nuria's personality and short temper. 

"I'm six years old, Auntie Nuria." Gabriel says. "So I'm not surprised I'm heavy."

"What are you doing up so late anyways?" Nuria asks.

"Daddy let me stay up." Gabriel replies.

"Daddy did not." Deven says. "Daddy was just about to put you to bed. Come on now, it's nearly eleven."

"I'll put him to bed." Nuria offers. "Come on Gabe."

"Can I have a piggy back?" Gabriel asks, looking up at Nuria and swinging her arm.

"Okay." Nuria lifts Gabriel up and puts him onto the couch, she turns around and Gabriel climbs on her back. Nuria puts her arms under Gabriel's legs so that he won't fall off.

She walks out of the living room and up the grand staircase to the floor where the bedrooms are. She walks to a baby blue painted door, opens it and walks in.

This whole room is decorated in different shades of blue, the single bed is midnight blue, the furniture is powder blue, the walls are sky blue and the inside of the door is the same baby blue as the outside.

Nuria picks up Gabriel's dark green pyjamas and walks to the bed, where she sets Gabriel down, and starts to change him into his pjs.

After which, she pulls back the duvet cover and Gabriel climbs in, Nuria puts the duvet back over Gabriel,

"Now get to sleep." She says, leaning down and kisses Gabriel's forehead. "Night sweetie baby."

"N'night Auntie Nuria." Gabriel says, yawning. He closes his eyes, and falls asleep fifteen minutes later.

Nuria turns around and heads for her own room, she flops down on the bed and looks up at her water-patterned ceiling. Her bedroom has a whole under water theme; the headboard is made into the shape of a giant clam. The walls are artistically done with fish; on one wall is a huge Orca whale. She also has a huge fish tank filled with exotic looking fish, ranging from tiny iridescent neon fish, to angelfish, to gold fish, as well as half a dozen sea horses.

_I'll be sixteen tomorrow._ She thinks to herself. _Sweet sixteen, and never been kissed._

Reluctantly, Nuria gets up and gets changed into her own pjs, and climbs back into bed. She starts to read one of her many books about Ancient Egypt, since she was told that she was a quarter Egyptian, Nuria has spent quite some time reading about her culture. She even had her room decorated in Egyptian style.

After reading for about half an hour, Nuria starts to see double vision. She just has time to put the book down and turn off her light, before she falls asleep. 

*                       *                         *                        *                      *                          *

Nuria wakes up the next day to someone shaking her, she groggily opens one eye to see her father, Miles, shaking her and saying her name.

"Nuria? Wake up." Miles says.

"Wha…why?" she asks, still not fully awake.

"Thierry wants to see you downstairs." He replies.

"What for?" Nuria asks, yawning.

"I have no idea. He just said to get you up, tell you to get dressed and come downstairs. He wants to talk to you about something." Miles answers, biting the inside of his cheek so as not to smile.

"Okay. All right, all right. I'm up." Nuria says in a sleep filled voice. "Tell Uncle Thierry that I'll be down in about an hour and a half." She pulls the bed covers back, and swings her legs over the bed. She shakily stands up, and makes her way to the bathroom. She turns on the shower, and takes her pjs off, stepping under the stream of water she gets washed.

An hour later, she comes out of the steam filled bathroom, and gets dressed. She pulls on a black shirt with thin white stripes, and three quarter length sleeves, dark blue jeans that tie at the front, and black leather four-inch heels.

She quickly runs her brush through her long black hair, ties it back with a black velvet scrunchie and runs out the door and down the stairs.

Nuria comes to a stop at the living room doors, fixes her hair, and straightens her clothes, before opening the double doors. Inside though she nearly has a heart attack, because as soon as she steps into the dimly lit room, she is bombarded with a yell of "Surprise!"

She looks around the room, while clutching at her chest, and sees that the entire living room is decorated with banners proclaiming "Sweet Sixteen." And "Happy 16th Birthday."

Everyone in the mansion is crowded into the spacious living room, each of them sitting on chairs, the 'L' shaped couch, the ordinary couch, or on beanbags.

There is a long table along one wall, filled with food and drinks.

Instantly, Nuria is bombarded with people giving her hugs, kisses, and presents. Thierry comes to her rescue and guides her to sit on the couch on his knee. Nuria turns around facing her Uncle.

"Did you do this for me?" Nuria asks.

"I set the party up, but it was your parents idea to have one for you." The Night Lord replies. 

"Thank you. I get up, thinking that you wanted a serious talk with me, but when I get downstairs I almost have heart failure instead." Nuria says smiling.

"Sorry for that." Thierry apologises. "But what gave you the idea that I wanted to have a talk with you?"

"That falcon shapeshifter of a father of mine, came in, woke me up and told me that you wanted to talk to me." Nuria says, glaring at Miles standing on the other side of the living room talking to Keller.

"I told Miles to bring you downstairs, when he asked how, I told him to say anything to get you down. I didn't know he would have said that I wanted to speak to you." Thierry replies with a smile.

"Oh well. What's done is done." Nuria says. Before Thierry can reply to this, Nila comes into the living room carrying a huge chocolate birthday cake with sixteen lighted candles. Suddenly everyone in the living room is singing "Happy Birthday." Nila comes over to Nuria and stops in front of her, holding out the cake.

"Make a wish sweetheart." Nila says.

_I wish to find my soulmate._ Nuria wishes into herself, and then blows out the candles. The room is in an uproar of applause, whistles and cheers.

Nila walks away from Nuria to go into the kitchen to cut the cake; meanwhile Nuria gets orders from everyone to open her presents. She starts with the biggest present that's sitting on the coffee table.

"This one's from…Uncle James and Aunt Poppy." She says, reading the label. Nuria tears open the wrapping paper and pulls out an art case. Nuria has been big on art for a long time; she has always painted, sketched, drawn and sculpted since she was around four or five.

"Thank you Uncle James. Thank you Aunt Poppy." Nuria says, reaching out her arms and hugging James and Poppy, and receiving kisses from them both. Nuria opens the other presents, getting more art things, clothes, perfume, body spray and other girlie things.

"Oh, here's a present from me." Thierry says. "I asked your parents, and they said that it was alright to get you this." Thierry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a case that a bracelet would be in. But when Nuria opens it, it's not a bracelet. It's something else entirely.

Nuria gasps when she sees what it is. Inside the case is a key attached to a black key ring with the Ferrari emblem.

"You got me a car?" Nuria asks in a surprised, squeaky voice.

"Yeah. You said that you were sick and tired of having to come home in Nariko's car, so I went and got you one for yourself." Thierry replies sheepishly.

"Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou." Nuria says, grabbing Thierry in a hug hard enough to crack his ribs, had he been human. She gives him a huge kiss on the cheek, leaving a glossy brown mark from Nuria's coffee coloured lip-gloss.

Nuria jumps off Thierry's knee and races outside where a black Ferrari Spider is waiting in the driveway. Nuria runs to the car and unlocks the door; she climbs into the driver's seat, sticks the key in the ignition and starts the car. The engine makes a soft velvety purring sound.

Thierry climbs into the passenger seat and instructs Nuria on what to do. She pulls out of the driveway and out of the grounds. She heads towards the Strip, and cruises past the many hotels and casinos. She circles around with Thierry's help, and heads back to the mansion. She parks the car in Thierry's huge garage, and jumps out of the car.

"You'll be given driving lessons once a week, all paid for by me." Thierry says as they walk back into the mansion.

"You're the best Uncle Thierry." Nuria says, wrapping her arms around the Night Lord one more time.

Nuria and Thierry go back into the living room and everyone helps Nuria bring her birthday presents upstairs to her bedroom.

"So?" Galen asks. "How does it feel to be sixteen? Feel any older?"

"Yeah actually I do. I feel more mature and more responsible." Nuria replies, giving the Prince of the Shapeshifters a huge grin.

After Nuria has put away her presents, it's already nighttime. She gets dressed for bed and goes to sleep, with a huge grin on her face.

*                           *                               *                                *                           *                            *                     *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this being updated, but I've been busy with my A.V.C.E Art stuff. Hope you liked this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. Now I gotta go and watch the "Tremors" series. Bye. ;)

****


	4. Ch 3: Soulmate

**_Pandie Katteken:_** Writer's Block, eh? Well, the only thing I can say is to rest your writing hand. That's the only thing that'll help get rid of Writer's Block. Do you write your stories down on paper, or do you type them straight from your head and onto the computer? If you type them out, that'll help prevent Writer's Block, at least I haven't got it any more. Hurts less that way. I'll read those stories after I've done my art stuff; my 'Still Life' is getting marked soon. ;) Thanks for the review.

**_Sweettooth: _**Read the last chapter of 'The Dark Prince' and you'll see how Deven ended up with a soulmate. Glad you liked that part about Rashel being reluctant to be changed into a vampire. I'll try to make this story funny throughout. Thanks for reviewing. Ah, enjoy your youthfulness while you still have it, young Grasshopper. More fun. ;)

**_Thea101:_** I have told you, and told you. If you need any help just ask, I won't yell at you. Yup, I'd love a car too, I can drive an automatic but I don't have my own car. Dammit! I don't even have a licence. Thank you for the review. ;)

**_Jezel Blackwind: _**_Grazie __Signora__. _I'll add extra Ash and Oren…and Mary-Lynnette in the next chapter. ;)

**_Spikes-gal787: _** Parents yell at me too, but only because I'm the middle child. Well I have a lot of free time on my hands, none of my friends live near me, and so I have nothing better to do. I just write, the only way to get rid of the boredom. Thanks for reviewing. ;)

These last three were supposed to be on chapter two, but I got them when I uploaded the last one.

**_Castra: _**I'll spare you the torture and not put an Ash and Mary-Lynnette sex scene in here. But I'm still debating which soulmate couple deserve a sex scene. Thank you for reviewing. ;)

**_Leiska: _**Hi honey. I know you love my stories. When are you gonna put your HP fic up? Let me know when you do? Thank you for reviewing. ;)

**_Sharmeen:_** Sorry for being repetitive. I just wanted to point out that all the kids were the same age. I'll try to put romance into this fic, but I'm not good at romance. I'll try, but…anyways. I'll put a little sex scene in the next chapter. Glad you love this fic. Thanks for reviewing. ;)  

Part 3: Soulmate.

The next day, Nuria wakes up and gets dressed for school. She puts on a pair of faded jeans that look as though they've never been washed, a black top that says "In case of emergency, place hands here." With a pair of white handprints on her breasts. She puts on a pair of sandy coloured suede DM boots. Nuria runs her brush through her hair, ties it back with a black band with a black iris attached to it. Around her neck, she puts on a silver chain with a black dahlia, and her black foxglove ring on her right middle finger. In her ears she wears three pairs of emerald earrings.

She goes down the stairs and out the front door; putting on her black leather biker jacket that Harley bought her for her birthday. She walks to the huge garage and comes to a stop in front of her Ferrari.

"You're not supposed to be driving that thing until you've passed your tests." A deep voice beside her says. Nuria yelps, and whirls around coming face to face with Murphy, who's casually leaning against his and River's silver convertible.

"Murphy you jerk!" Nuria hisses. "Are you _trying_ to give me heart failure?"

Murphy laughs. "Sorry Nuria. I just saw you out here on your own and I couldn't resist."

"Yeah well, would you please warn me next time you're going to scare the crap out of me?" Nuria demands.

"Maybe." Murphy replies, raising an eyebrow. He looks around the garage with his violet eyes.

"Where's River?" Nuria asks.

Murphy's gaze settles on Nuria before shrugging.

"Beats me. We're not identical you know, so most of the time I have no idea where he is."

"I did _not_ know that you and River weren't identical. I really thought you were." Nuria says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm _really _doesn't suit you." He answers rolling his eyes.

"I thought it did." She replies, sticking out her tongue.

"You thought what did what?" River says, close to Nuria's ear.

Nuria yelps again and whirls round, giving River a slap on the arm.

"River! Don't _do _that!" Nuria scolds. "I just told your brother not to scare the crap outta me."

"She did?" River asks Murphy, talking over Nuria's head.

"She just told me to warn her the next time I plan on scaring her." Murphy shrugs. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of cigarettes. He pulls one out, and sticks it into his mouth. Next he pulls out a gas lighter and lights the end of the cigarette, sucking in a breath and exhaling in a cloud of smoke.

"You're gonna give yourself cancer you know." Nuria says, frowning at the dissipating smoke.

"Yeah, so?" Murphy shrugs. "You're point being?"

"My point being…what does your parents think of that?" Nuria asks.

"Nothing. I'm old enough to smoke legally." He replies, shrugging again.

"I don't know how you can suck on a cancer stick, I really don't." Nuria replies.

"I don't either." River agrees. "And I live with him."

"So do I dumbass, or did you forget that we all live together in a mansion?" Nuria snaps.

"Hey I'm blond! What's _your_ excuse? I'm allowed to be stupid." River snaps back.

"We could've told you _that_ Riv." Melia laughs coming into the garage with the rest of Daybreak's kids.

"I agree with Melia." Chase says, shaking black hair out of his eyes. For a lion shapeshifter, Chase sure does have the wrong colouring.

The rest of the kids laugh at this. Chase may be quiet, but he can make people laugh when the situation calls for it.

"Come on children.' Harley starts. "Let's get the hell outta here before anyone comes out to see why we're still here."

"You're actually _wanting _to go to school?" Shaylee asks. "The boy who never stays in school the whole day?"

Harley walks over to his bike, a Harley Davidson no doubt, before turning around and answering Shaylee.

"I never said anything about going to school, I just suggested to get the hell outta here." Harley defends himself, swinging his leg over the bike and sits down. He gives Shaylee a wink before putting his helmet on, turning the bike on. He turns the throttle on speeds out the garage door.

"He's right. Let's go." Faylinn agrees, going over to hers and Melia's white Integra. She unlocks the car and climbs into the driver's side, she starts up the car and pulls out of the garage after Harley, just as Melia climbs in and closes the door.

All of the others go into their cars; Chase, Shaylee and Sarai in their red Lexus, Oren in his black Porsche, Sanura in her dark blue convertible, River and Murphy in their silver convertible, and Sari in her metallic blue Corvette.

Nuria is left on her own; she unlocks her Ferrari and is about to climb into the driver's seat, when someone speaks.

"Here, I'll drive you to school." Nuria turns round and notices that Nariko is standing beside the open car door. "I'll drive you in your Ferrari instead of my car. That way you won't get into trouble if the police stop us."

"Okay." Nuria scoots over to the passenger side and hands Nariko the car keys as soon as she slips into Nuria's vacated spot and starts the car.

*                             *                          *                          *                     *                 *

_I am so bored, it's unbelievable._ Nuria thinks, sitting with her hand on her crossed arms. _I _really _hate chemistry._

The door opens and in walks a boy about Nuria's age, or a year older. He has soft black hair that Nuria's fingers itch to run through, pale blue eyes, tall, muscley. To describe him in one word would be…beautiful.

_Who is that black haired Adonis? _Nuria thinks, her head snapping up to get a better look at the stranger. _I've never seen him around school before. New student?_

"Class, this is Donar Redfern. He's a new pupil here. Donar? Why don't you go and sit over there by Nuria?' the teacher - Ms. Williams – suggests, pointing to the empty seat beside Nuria.

_Oh Goddess! What am I going to do? What if he talks to me? What will I say?!? _ Nuria panics, eyeing Donar casually walking towards her. _Okay, relax. Breathe Nuria, breathe. Just keep breathing and you'll be fine. That's it, calm yourself._

"Hi." Donar greets Nuria with a good imitation of the Cheshire cat, sitting right beside her.

"Hello." Nuria replies, her voice coming out in a squeak. 

"Donar Redfern." He sticks out his hand.

"Nuria Neely." Nuria takes Donar's hand, but as soon as she does she instantly get 'electrocuted', so to speak.

Sparks fly up her arm, around her shoulders, down her other hand, down her spine, hips, legs and feet. Nuria is left wide-eyed at the sensation.

Instantly, she is pulled into Donar's mind. She sees things that would give a normal human nightmares for the rest of their natural life. But then again, Nuria isn't exactly a normal human. Oh, she _is _human…mostly, but she's also part vampire, part witch and part falcon shapeshifter.

_*What the hell…* _Nuria hears in her mind.

_*Uh…Donar* _she asks. *_Is that you*_

_*Who were you expecting? Santa Claus* _Donar snaps. *_What the **hell **is going on Nuria? And don't lie to me, because I know you know what's going on*_

_*Soulmates* _Nuria answers, before she can stop herself.

**_*What!!!!!_**_* _Donar snaps_. *There's no such thing*_

_*Yes there is, you thick-headed male* _Nuria snaps back. She gets sucked in even further, and sees all of the killings and massacres that Donar had done. She also finds out that Donar is nearly a thousand years old.

_*Why are you in school if you're nearly a millennia old* _Nuria asks weakly.

_*I got bored* _Donar snaps. *_Do I need permission from you to do what I want*_

_*No* _she replies, nearly in tears, from all of the horror that she's seen in Donar's mind.

_*You're a half-breed? A stinking half-breed. I am soulmated to a HALF-BREED!* _Donar yells. Nuria fumes at this statement and forcefully pulls herself back from Donar's mind, the move makes both her and Donar dizzy.

Nuria is left looking into cold pale blue eyes. Her own brown eyes fills with tears, before they have a chance to fall, Nuria gets up from her seat and runs from the classroom. Ms. Williams yelling after her.

Nuria doesn't stop until she's outside Nariko's Latin classroom.

_*Nariko* _Nuria pleads to her cousin.

_*Nuria? What is it* _Nariko asks, concern plain in her voice.

_*I need help. I think I'm in trouble* _Nuria replies.

_*Where are you* _

_*Outside the door. Please come out* _Nuria replies, the tears streaming down her face now.

The door opens a few minutes later, and Nuria throws herself into Nariko's arms.

"What's wrong?" Nariko asks.

"I've just found my soulmate." Nuria replies. Nariko is left looking at Nuria, completely speechless.

*                                  *                               *                         *                    *         *

A/N: Oh, what's Nuria going to do now? Will Donar ever love Nuria? Find out in the next chapter of 'The Next Generation of Daybreak.' Reviews will be cherished and loved. Thanks. ;)


	5. Ch 4: Secrets

**_Sweettooth:_** You're too young to have stress. Yeah exams are a pain in the rear, glad I don't have any…well except my art exam, which I'll be starting soon. Yeah, it's confusing with all the characters, especially when I have to describe what they look like, I'm having to look back on 'the Dark Prince' to remember what they look like.

**_Thea101: _**No problem, if you ever need any more help just ask. Orlando Bloom is nicer looking than Jonny Depp, but Jonny does have his moments. I haven't seen POTC yet, but hopefully I will. I know, poor Nuria. You're gonna hate me for the bottom of this chapter. Don't hurt me.

**_Castra: _**Sorry about the wait for the last chapter, hopefully this one was faster. No they don't get on do they? They might later on though, I don't know if I should make them get on. Do you think I should?

**_Pandie Katteken: _**Yup, I have moments like that as well, one minute you have an idea in your head about what's gonna happen in the next chapter, and the next it's gone. Annoying really. I have to read the next part of Legends yet, but I'll get around to it, it's just I'm getting yelled at for not having enough work done for my still life art work.

**_Jezel Blackwind: _**To answer your question, Donar is pronounced like the reindeer. If you don't know then sing 'Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer' and you'll find out. LOL!!! There's quite a bit of Oren in this chapter near the end. Hope you like it.

Thank you all for reviewing, I appreciate it. By the way, there's a sex scene in this chapter because **_Sharmeen_** pointed out that there was no romance between the soulmate couples, so I put in a little sex scene. Sorry if it's not realistic, I'm just pathetic when it comes to erotic moments…in stories that is. So the rating is gonna have to change, sorry about that. Please don't hate me for what happens at the end of this chapter, I only did it to make the story more interesting.

Part 4: Secrets.

Meanwhile…

"You smell lovely today." Galen says to Keller, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around Keller's waist. He plants a kiss on her neck, little kisses actually. Galen starts to sway them both from side to side slowly.

"It's a good thing the triplets are in school." Keller mutters, closing her eyes and leaning back against her prince.

"I have to agree with you there." The leopard shapeshifter replies. They are upstairs in their bedroom, looking out of the French windows. Galen turns Keller around and pulls her into a tight embrace; kissing around her neck and on her jaw line. He gently picks Keller up and carries her onto the bed, without breaking contact with his kisses.

Galen reaches up and unzips Keller's black velvet jumpsuit, trailing his kisses down her chest and stomach.

He takes the jumpsuit off and Keller reaches up to take Galen's shirt off. She trails her hands down his well-muscled chest, and stops at his belt buckle. She unclasps the unwanted metal, and opens Galen's jeans button, and pulls the zip down.

She puts her hands on the waistband of her soulmate's jeans and pulls the horrid material down Galen's shapely legs. Galen busies himself by unclasping Keller's bra and pulls it off with his teeth. Keller purrs in satisfaction, Galen takes Keller's underwear off the same way as his did with her bra.

Galen lies Keller down on the bed, and she pulls his boxers off. She gets Galen aroused and he lies on top of her. They both kiss furiously and Galen grinds his hips into Keller's.

A few hours later, they're both gasping for breath, Galen trailing kisses down Keller's chest. He also nibbles on her skin, gently putting the flesh between his teeth.

Half an hour later, they are both asleep in each other's arms.

*                  *                         *                     *                   *             *              *

In another room…

Thea gasps as Eric brings her over to the edge, and she sticks her nails into Eric's back. He shivers as he goes over the edge a few minutes later. After a few seconds both of them are panting for breath.

*                       *                        *                     *                    *               *             *

All the other soulmate couples are gasping for breath in their own separate rooms, their soulmates bringing them over the edge. Sometimes it's good to have the kids away at school, the older members of Daybreak can all have some fun. 

)*(       )*(           )*(

Nariko decides to take Nuria back to the mansion, just as they are walking out of the school, they pass by Sari's English Lit class.

*Sari? Nariko here. Listen, will you be able to tell the others that I've taken Nuria home*         

_*Yeah sure. Anything wrong* _Sari asks.

"Don't tell her. Not yet anyways." Nuria says to Nariko.

_*Nothing. Nuria's just not feeling very well that's all* _Nariko replies.

Nariko takes Nuria's hand and leads her out of the building and into the parking lot. They come to the Ferrari and Nariko opens the door. A few minutes later they're speeding off down the road.

Ten minutes later, they pull into the driveway and park the car in the garage. They walk to the front door and are greeted by Nilsson.

"Uh, why aren't you two in school?" he asks, looking at his watch, he continues. "It's only twelve thirty."

"Nuria wasn't feeling very well, so I brought her home." Nariko replies, going into the mansion as soon as Nilsson steps back to let them in.

"Your fathers are _not _going to like this." Nilsson mutters. As if on cue, Thierry comes down the grand staircase, his head in a thick book. He looks up at the voices in the foyer.

"What are you two doing here?" he asks, glaring at his daughter and Goddaughter. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Nuria's sick daddy, so I brought her home." Nariko answers, looking into her father's night dark eyes.

"Don't tell me you're coming down with what Erika has?" Thierry replies.

"I don't know." Nuria answers. "What does Erika have?"

"The flu." The Night Lord replies.

"So _that's _why she wasn't in school this morning." Nariko says.

"Yeah, Thea and Eric kept her off after she was sick during the night." Thierry says.

"I'll just take Nuria up to bed." Nariko says to her father, dragging Nuria upstairs where they can talk about what happened in Nuria's chemistry class.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He replies. Turing to Nilsson he asks, "do you know where my soulmate has gotten herself?"

"I think I saw Lady Hannah in the training room, beating up Jez." The butler replies. Ever since killing Maya, Hannah has taken up self-defence; this includes Martial Arts, Karate, Judo and kickboxing. 

"Hmmm. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she loves getting hot and sweaty." The ancient vampire mutters to himself.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that with an answer." Nilsson replies.

*                         *                        *                         *                     *                   *

"Nuria?" Miles asks his daughter after dinner.

"Yes daddy?" Nuria answers.

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" He asks. "You haven't said a word all day."

"Nothing's wrong daddy, I'm just tired that's all." Nuria replies.

"You sure?" Miles asks, his face full of concern.

Nuria tries to attempt a smile for her father, but it comes out more like a grimace, so she gives up completely.

"I'm sure daddy, I also had a rough day at school." She replies, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, Thierry told me that you came home early, something about not feeling very well?" Miles looks at Nuria, and she forces herself to look at him.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I think it's the same thing Erika has." Nuria replies. Deven looks at his little sister as she says this. Deven's son Gabriel is asleep in Iliana's arms.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Miles asks, getting Nuria's attention. 

"Yeah. I'll go to sleep and see if I feel better." Nuria replies, getting up and going out the door.

Deven gets up and follows Nuria upstairs to her bedroom. Instead of knocking he just barges on in, and finds Nuria lying face down on her bed, crying.

"Want to talk about it?" Deven asks. Nuria lifts her head from her pillows and wipes her face with her sleeve.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nuria says.

"What happened in school today?" Deven asks, sitting himself down on Nuria's bed.

"Nothing." Nuria snaps.

"You're a terrible liar you know that." Her brother replies.

"Fine then, I'll tell you. I found my soulmate today." Nuria replies.

"Is that all?" Deven asks with a smile.

"He rejected me." Nuria wails. "He called me a stinking half-breed. Why am I so different?"

"Do you _want _to be like everyone else?" Deven asks.

"I don't want to be a freak." She replies, which was as close as answering Deven as she would admit.

"It's better being a freak than being the same as everyone else." Deven replies, with a smile. He reaches over and pulls his little sister into a tight brotherly embrace; Nuria wraps her arms around Deven's back and buries her head into his shoulder.

"Don't tell anyone about my so called soulmate." Nuria mumbles into Deven's shoulder. "Promise me?"

"I promise." Deven says, kissing the top of Nuria's head. After ten more minutes of getting cuddled, Nuria falls into a deep sleep.

*                                   *                                *                           *                            *

"What the hell is wrong with Nuria?" Oren asks. He and the rest of Daybreak's new generation are sitting in the huge lounge; they're playing a game of "Guess what's wrong with Nuria?"

"Beats me." Erika says. She is lying on one of the plush red leather couches, wrapped in a blanket and is lying on mounds of pillows. She has a basin beside her in case she's sick.

"She seemed rather quiet." River agrees. "Unusual for her."

"What happened when you and Nuria came home from school early Nariko?" Murphy asks, lounging on an armchair with his leg hooked over the arm.

"Nothing." Nariko lies. "Nuria just said that she felt sick and I took her home."

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" Chase says, shifting slightly to give his soulmate a kiss on the temple.

All of Daybreak's children have found their soulmates; Nuria was the only one who hadn't. Faylinn and Murphy are soulmates; Melia and Oren are soulmates, Erika and Thierry's secretary's son are soulmates, Sari and River are soulmates, Nariko and Chase are soulmates, Sarai and Nilsson's Lamia friend's son are soulmates, and Shaylee and one of the healers' sons are soulmates.

"Stop calling me a liar." Nariko says, slapping Chase gently on the arm. She moves into a more comfortable position and puts her head on Chase's shoulder. 

"You are a liar. I can read your mind don't forget." Chase replies, smiling slightly.

"Please don't." Nariko says, moving her arms around Chase's waist. She moves her head from his shoulder to his chest.

"You know what's wrong with Nuria, don't you?" Faylinn asks, suspiciously.

"I promised not to tell anyone." Nariko points out.

"Oh come on!" Oren snaps. "Just tell us what the _hell_ is wrong with her!" Just because Nuria and Oren argue a lot, doesn't mean that they hate each other. Oren actually treats Nuria like a younger sister; he's just protective over her.

"No!" Nariko snaps back. "If you really want to know, then go and ask her yourself."

Oren, jaw tight, says through clenched teeth. "Fine. I will." With that he gets up and goes up to Nuria's room.

Oren comes to a stop outside Nuria's bedroom door, and knocks the hard wood. He doesn't get a response.

"Nuria!" he yells. "Open the bloody door!"

When he still doesn't get a response, he breaks the lock and barges on in.

"Nuria?" Oren asks the empty room. He goes into the adjoined bathroom, and still there is no sign of Nuria.

"Dammit!" Oren hisses. He runs out of the bedroom, and checks every room. But still he can find no sign of Nuria.

"He finds himself outside Thierry's office half an hour later. He knocks the door.

"Come in." The Night Lord's voice says. Oren pushes the door open and walks into Thierry's office. The vampire looks up from behind his desk.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Thierry, but do you know where Nuria is? I can't find her anywhere." Oren says.

"No I don't." Thierry replies gently. "Did you check outside?"

"I'm just going to go out there now." Oren says, turning around and walking out the door.

"Let me know when you find her." Thierry's voice calls to Oren's retreating back.

"Sure thing." Oren replies without turning around.

He walks out the back and scans the area. He sees nothing, but just as he turns around and is about to go in, he sees a figure near one of the trees about three hundred yards away.

Oren walks briskly to the three, until he sees what the figure is doing, then he runs the rest of the way, faster than he's ever ran before. He sees the figure tying rope to the tree, and then ties the other end around their neck. The figure climbs up the tree a few feet.

"Nuria!" he screams. Just as he's about ten feet away, Nuria closes her eyes and jumps out of the tree. The rope yanks and Nuria swings there like a pendulum.

"No!" Oren screams, racing the rest of the way. He reaches Nuria just as her eyes close. Oren pulls out his hunting knife, which he always carries, and cuts the rope around Nuria's throat. He lifts her…body and lays it on the ground.

"You stupid, selfish bitch!" Oren screams. "Don't die! Please." He sobs the last word. He screams in his mind and practically everyone in Thierry's mansion hears it.

_*Somebody please help me! Nuria's hurt* _Oren breaks down, clutching Nuria's body to his chest.

_*Where are you baby* _Mary-Lynnette asks her son.

_*Out the back. Please, come quickly* _

*                                     *                                      *                                        *

A/N: Oh no. What has Nuria done? I guess that being rejected by her soulmate was just too much for her to cope with. Is Nuria dead though? Tune in for another chapter of 'The Next Generation of Daybreak.' Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. Ch 5: Confessions

**_Jez101: _**Giving me a head start huh? Why? Oh yes, because I made Nuria hang herself? Okay, fair enough. I can't run, did I tell you that? I have a really bad knee, and at the moment I really sore elbow. I hit it. Ow! Anyways, thank you for reviewing, and sorry it's taken me a while to update, if you want an explanation then read the A/N after I thank you lovely reviewers. ;)

**_Leiska: _**Hello honey. How are you? Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter? Hurry up and let me read more of your HP fic, I liked the start of it. ;)

**_Sharmeen: _**Well, I thought a change was in order, so I decided to put a little more suspense into this fic. Glad you liked it, there isn't much on Nuria here, but there will be in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing, much appreciated. ;)  

**_Sweettooth: _**Hmmm, I wonder why it's not letting you review? Hopefully it'll let you review this one. Sorry, I'll give Harley a soulmate, don't you worry. You're on the caffeine again aren't you? I think that Fanfiction.net won't let you review the same chapter twice. Anyways, _how _can you hate the sight of blood? You don't faint when you see it do you? Yeah, poor Nuria, she has stress problems, kinda like all of us. Art exams? Well basically, yeah you _do _draw for a while…sometimes, it takes more than two hours. Because I'm in tech, the exams usually last for a few weeks. So that's doing my art exam approximately three-four hours everyday for about four-six weeks. Really annoying, but sometimes fun (when the teachers don't pressurise you that is). Yeah you are a good faithful reader, going back and rereading the story to memorise names. Keep at it. Thanks for the review by the way. ;)  

**_Filan_vampire: _**Hello. Yup, I remember you. Long time no hear. He he. Yup, everyone is having some hot and steamy sex, I got bored so I added in a few sex scenes…although only one is a little graphic, though nothing of the extreme. Yeah, Donar is pretty cool. You get to see him in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and when I get the chance, I'll read and review your fic; I won't be able to for about a week or two because of my A.V.C.E art crap that I have to do. I'm starting my exam in a few weeks, so I'll read it when I can. ;)

**__**

**_Thea101: _**::Evil cackle:: I'm _very _EVIL! At least that's what my boyfriend calls me, Hehehehehe. Yeah I am _very _glad that you don't have anything to throw at me. ::Ducks behind Stu (my 6ft 4in b/f):: I love writing cliff-hangers, but I _hate _reading them…I'm weird aren't I? Anyways…ok, ok I admit it; Johnny Depp is very sexy in _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I saw it a few weeks ago, and again the other day. I loved it when he kept getting slapped, poor Jack Sparrow! Orlando's still sexy though! Thanks for the review. And I'm glad I set you on the right track to write your story, remember if you need any more help, then just ask. ;) 

**_Castra: _**God Dammit! Yeah I kinda gave it away, didn't I? Oh well, I'm sure everybody knew that I wasn't gonna kill off Nuria. She's like, one of the main characters in this fic. Thanks for the review. ;)

**_Jezel Blackwind: _**Everyone loves saying OMG, don't they? I've gotten that a lot in these reviews. Oh well. Yeah, Nuria is stupid, selfish, crazy and insane…kinda like me. Anyways…I'll put in more Oren bits in the next chapter, don't worry; he's in this one, but only for a few minutes. Thanks for the review. ;)

Last, but not least…

**_Pandie Katteken: _**The naughty love groove? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL, LMAO! Oh god, that's funny. I have to remember that! Don't mind me, I'm just insane…and it's only 10:20 pm. ::Ducks behind ever faithful Stu:: don't hurt me! Nuria's fine, I'm putting her and Donar in the next chapter…though maybe not together ::thinks for a minute, still behind Stu::. Wouldn't _you _like to know what's happening with the elder Daybreakers? ::Raises eyebrows:: Anyways…thanks for the review. ;)

**_A/N: Most, if not all my reviewers are probably wondering why it's taken me so long to update. Well one of the reasons is, I have a boyfriend who I've been seeing for three weeks, so I've been spending time with him. And the other reason is better than the first…my A.V.C.E Art and Design assignments are being finished before I do my exam, which will be started soon. Thank you all for reviewing, and will you look at that? TEN reviews! I'm good! Hehehe! Only joking. And yes Thea101 (or should I call you Louise?) "Marie" is in the process of being written, after this chapter than I'm currently writing is the end of it. Just to let you know…oh yes, and my Mauritius honey Leiska as well! Ok that's it, explanations over, time for bed. N'night! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! ::snores:: _**

****

**_Finally, the story. WHOOHOO! ;) I'm crazy, don't mind me. Lalala! _**

****

****

****

Part 5: Confessions.

Within ten minutes, all of the household has rushed out the back and has crowded around Oren and Nuria. Nila is there, mouth open in shock; Miles has his arms around his wife and pulls her into a tight embrace. Nila buries her face in Miles' shoulder and sobs her heart out while screaming: "My baby! What happened?"

"I found her like that Aunt Nila, I came outside looking for her, and she hung herself from the tree." Oren replies, his eyes are wide open, not really seeing anything in front of him.

Nuria's older brother Deven pushes through the crowd and kneels beside his sister. He places his hand on her chest, and then…frowns. He lifts his hand off and places his head where his hand has just vacated. He quickly removes his head from Nuria's chest and places his fingers on Nuria's neck.

"She's not dead. She's breathing and she has a pulse." Deven says, looking up at the Daybreakers.

"She's not dead?" Nila repeats. Deven shakes his head.

"She's just unconscious. When she jumped from the tree, the rope must have had enough time to just cut the oxygen to her brain. Oren cut her down before any real damage could be done." Deven replies.

Thierry kneels beside Deven and gently lifts Nuria into his arms; he picks her up and carries her towards the mansion. Once inside, Thierry brings Nuria to the hospital wing, the Doctor takes one look at the bundle in his employer's arms and gestures for the Night Lord to bring Nuria into the room where Thierry places her on the bed.

"What happened here?" the Doctor – Dr Whitethorn – asks. He is a handsome man; he has blood red hair and yellow eyes. He has actually been mistaken for Hunter Redfern on numerous occasions. He is also tall and lanky, but also has quite a bit of muscle. When Dr Whitethorn smiles, he gets dimples on his face. The Whitethorn clan are relations to the Blackthorn clan, but not as famous.

"My niece tried to commit suicide, by hanging herself from a tree." The ancient vampire replies. Dr Whitethorn looks at Thierry before asking.

"What was her motive?" Thierry just shrugs.

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"She found her soulmate earlier today in school." At one, Thierry and Dr Whitethorn turn to look at the door, where Nariko is standing looking at Nuria's sleeping form.

"What?" Thierry asks his daughter.

"She found her soulmate, he rejected her and called her a stinking half breed. She ran out of class and called me out of mine, she told me what happened. I guess she couldn't handle the rejection." Nariko explains.

"Why didn't you say something before Nariko?" Thierry asks in a voice that has thousands of years behind it. Nariko tears her gaze from her cousin to look at her father, tears swell up in her eyes.

"Nuria made me promise not to tell anyone. I'm sorry daddy, I should have said something before." Nariko breaks down in hysterics. Thierry rushes over to his daughter and holds her tight.

"I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have yelled like that." Thierry kisses the top of Nariko's white blond head. Nariko, sniffing, turns to the vampire doctor.

"Is she going to be all right?" Dr Whitethorn looks at Nuria, and checks her vital signs.

"She's going to be fine." The other male vampire replies.

As if on cue, Nuria's eyes start to flicker, then open. She squints against the bright florescent white hospital lights.

Nuria looks around and her eyes settle on the Night Lord's gaze. _Oh no._ Nuria thinks to herself.

"What the _hell _were you thinking, trying to commit suicide?" Thierry demands.

Nuria's warm dark eyes fill with tears as she remembers what happened.

"I'm sorry Uncle Thierry." She replies in a hoarse voice. The tears spill over and Nuria cries.

Nuria's mother, Nila, comes into the room, and seeing her daughter cry, she rushes over to her side and comforts her. Miles comes in and wraps his arms around his wife and daughter. Nila pulls back after a few minutes, and wipes away Nuria's tears.

"Now, tell me all about it." Nila asks gently. "What made you try to take your own life?"

Nuria spills out everything that had happened earlier that day.

"I'm sorry mum, I-I-I let what Donar said to me get me down." Nuria sniffs and hiccups.

"Please don't do anything like that again?" Nila begs.

"I promise. Mum, I'm really sorry." Nuria breaks down in tears again.

"Nuria?" Thierry says, getting the half-breed's attention. "Sometimes soulmates can't live with each other. Sometimes they're better off without each other. It's a rare thing to happen though."

"It hurts, Uncle Thierry. It really hurts." Nuria says, fresh tears filling her eyes.

"I know. I know what it's like to be rejected by your soulmate." He answers; referring to the time the Hannah told him to stay the hell away from her, when she thought it was _he _who waskilling her. Instead it was Maya, the most powerful vampire in history.

"But you and Aunt Hannah are together now. Everything worked out for the best, that might not happen with Donar and I." Nuria protests.

"And maybe you two _will _get together." The blond vampire replies.

"It doesn't matter." Miles cuts in. "We'll talk more about this when Nuria is better. Now get out and let my daughter get some rest." Miles shoos the Elder out of the room with flinging hand gestures. Finally with a sigh, Thierry gets the hint and leaves, stopping only to collect his own daughter from the middle of the room; Miles follows a few minutes later.

"Don't leave me mummy." Nuria looks up at her mother, tears springing to her eyes again. She reverts from a sixteen year old to a three year old in the space of one second.

"Alright. I won't leave." Nila answers. She sits down in the over stuffed black leather chair.

Within half an hour, Nuria is fast asleep. Dr Whitethorn's two male nurses, both Lamia, bring in a fold up camp bed for Nila to sleep on. Within minutes, the half Egyptian is asleep as well.

*                                        *                                     *                                             *

Meanwhile, in the living room…

"James?" Thierry asks, coming into the living room, where all of the elder Daybreakers have gathered. All of their children are upstairs in Nariko's common room.

"Yes Thierry?" James asks, looking up from playing with a few of Poppy's curls.

"I wonder if you would be so kind as to look up this Donar Redfern, and find out who he is?" Thierry asks, looking into the middle distance, but not really seeing anything.

"Sure thing." James replies. "If you don't mind my asking, just who _is _this Donar Redfern? An enemy?"

"I don't know." Thierry answers. "But he's Nuria's soulmate. That's why she tried to hang herself. To cut a long story short, Nuria found her soulmate earlier today, and he rejected her. She couldn't handle the rejection, so she tried to commit suicide."

There are a few gasps around the room. Everyone looks at one another, exchanging strange glances.

James turns on his laptop and boots up the Night World files. The only sounds in the entire living room are the humming of James' laptop and the occasional clicks of the mouse, and keyboard buttons.

About fifteen minutes, James looks up from the LCD screen, a horrified expression on his face.

"What have you got James?" Thierry says, eyeing James' expression. James turns the laptop screen around so thet Thierry can read what it says. After reading the information on the screen, Thierry looks as horrified as James is.

"What?" Rashel asks.

"What's wrong?" Poppy asks. Thierry looks up from the screen and looks at all of the Daybreakers, then his gaze stops at Miles. They both look each other in the eye for a few seconds before Thierry reads out what James had found.

"Donar Redfern is a bloodthirsty vampire, he is almost a thousand years old." The ancient vampire reads from the LCD screen. Thierry turns the screen around so that the other Daybreakers can see Donar's many pictures. 

"It says here that he is the youngest of Red Fern's children, and the only one who has remained alive."

"I thought that Red Fern had his children around when you were younger Thierry?" Eric says.

"Apparently not. Since Red Fern is…_was _a Lamia, then he could have as many children as he wished…_when_ he wished." Thierry answers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miles says, making the 'time out' gesture. "I thought that Nila's mother married Red Fern and had children with him?"

"Yeah, that's right." Poppy interjects.

"Maybe he _did _have children with Urbena Harman-Redfern, but it doesn't say here. And nobody knows for _sure _that he had children with her. Nila just said that that was what she was told." The blond points out. "I don't know. Anyways…Donar is…"

"Donar is…? What Thierry?" Keller asks. Thierry just continues to stare at the computer screen, completely unaware of what's going on. 

"Thierry?" Hannah asks, going over to Thierry and giving him a slight shake on the shoulder. When he doesn't respond, she waves her hand in front of his face, and then moves away, giving up.

"Here. Let me try to get his attention." Rashel says, going over and sitting in front of Thierry, she pulls her hand back and backhands Thierry hard across the face. _This _gets the Elder's attention. 

"You were saying?" Morgead says to the elder vampire.

"Donar is the head of the Night World council." Thierry says, looking blankly at the LCD screen. "He's recruiting more Elder Night People to recreate the Council."

*                                           *                                            *                                  *

A/N: Ooh! That nasty Donar one. What is Daybreak going to do? What is _Nuria _going to do? Her one and only is a real…bastard. Pardon the French. Find out next time in another chapter of "The Next Generation of Daybreak."


	7. Ch 6: Truth

**_Sweettooth: _**I haven't forgotten my reviewers. Whatever gave you _that _idea? It doesn't have anything to do with that boyfriend that I don't have any more? He dumped me on Mother's Day, the bastard. Anyways, you think my story's great? WHOOHOO!! Thanks for the review by the way. ;)

**_SunStar6: _**Yeah it does get a bit confusing with the characters, but hopefully it'll not be so confusing. Thanks for saying my fic rocks, good to hear. And thanks for the review as well. ;)

**_Jezel Blackwind: _**Don't worry about the OMGs, I don't mind. It's a bad habit of mine as well. Oren's in here a bit as well, but in the next chapter I'm gonna try and put all of the characters in it. Thanks for the review. ;)

**_Jez101: _**Yeah, I'm so lucky that my bastard of a boyfriend dumped me. I swear, I'm turning lesbian! My knees fine now, but my elbow still hurts. DAMMIT!! Anyways thanks for the review Hun and hope to have another one from you soon. ;)

**_Thea101: _**My ever-faithful reviewer. Yeah, Stu is tall…and obnoxious and a liar and-and a lot else! Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I hate men right now, they are a bunch of Mofos, in case you don't know what that means, it means Mother F***ers! Excuse my language. Take your time and update when you can, I can't concentrate on reading anyways, but when you do update again, I'll read and leave a review. Thank you for your reviews. ;)

**_Castra: _**Well, so far Donar has no idea of what Nuria has done, but he'll find out, and then you can see what he does. Donar is like all men! See above if you wanna know what I mean. Thank you for you review. ;)

If I seem a bit testy on it, I'm sorry. I'm just not in too good of a mood. Plus I can't upload my revamped story, and it's just p***ing me off right now, like a lot of things. Anyways, I've updated the story, just like I promised I would. Of course it might take me a while to update again, I'm just not in the mood for doing anything right now, except stay under the covers in my bed. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it?

Part 6: Truth.

After a few days in the hospital wing, Nuria is allowed to go back to school. As usual, Nariko drives her to school and then takes Nuria to her first class, which happens to be History, and who should be sitting right next to Nuria's seat? You guessed it, Donar Redfern himself. Nuria walks with her head up high and sits down in her seat. Her fingers play with the collar of her red turtleneck sweater.

She still has the bruise on her neck where the rope tightened when she tried to hang herself. Donar glances at the sweater with something like distaste, obviously he likes something a little more revealing in his women. But when he glances down at Nuria's tight dark blue jeans, he's expression is one of approval.

All throughout the thirty-five minutes of torture, as Nuria likes to call History; Donar has been giving Nuria hungry looks every now and again. Nuria herself has been trying to avoid his gaze. The bell finally decides at the very moment to ring, and Nuria gathers her things up quickly and is the first to leave the class. She is walking towards her locker, when someone grabs her from behind.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Donar asks in his velvety voice.

"I thought that I was a 'stinking half breed'?" Nuria replies bitterly. Donar gives Nuria a look that could kill. If looks could kill, Nuria would be dead. Then, ignoring Nuria's remark, Donar goes on.

"Why are you wearing that stupid turtleneck?" He grumbles, reaching out to grasp hold of the high collar. Nuria steps back so that he avoids the sweater.

"I feel like it. That's why." Nuria replies, nastily. Donar, not used to people talking to him in that tone, decides to let something slip.

"How _dare_ you talk to me in that tone?" he rages. "I am the Head of the Night World Council, and you just can't speak to me like that!"

"You're _what?_" Nuria screams, the people around their lockers hear Nuria's scream, but not what Donar has just said.

"I said, that I'm the Head of the Night World Council, you incompetent fool!" Donar nearly screams, but the hallway has become deserted after Nuria's outburst.

"I heard you the first time around." Nuria yells, tears filling her eyes. She turns around and runs out of the school building. Since the Ferrari belongs to Nuria, Nariko gave Nuria the keys to the car.

Nuria runs to her car, unlocks it, climbs into the driver's side, puts the key into the ignition and is about to drive off, when a shouting voice tells her not to.

"Nuria!" the voice screams, coming closer. "Nuria! Wait up. _Please?_"

Nuria turns her head in the direction of the voice, and sees a brown haired figure run towards her. At first she doesn't know who it is though her tears, but as the figure opens the passenger door, and climbs in, she knows who it is.

"What's wrong kid?" Oren asks, putting his arm around Nuria's shoulders, pulling her into his arms.

"Donar!" Nuria whines, burying her face into Oren's shoulder.

"What about him?" he asks, stroking her hair.

"He's the Head of the Night World Council!" she sobs.

"What?" Oren asks in disbelief. At this, Nuria tells Oren what happened.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Oren says at last, pulling Nuria to sit on his knee, and then moving into the driver's seat. He starts the car up and pulls it out of the parking lot. He drives all the way to the mansion, and then pulls into the driveway. Nuria races into the mansion, leaving Oren to turn the engine off, and lock up the car.

*                                *                            *                             *                                 *

"Daddy? Have you seen Thierry?" Nuria asks her father, when she walks into the living room.

"He's in the main library honey." Miles says, looking up from reading his newspaper. Nuria and Oren run up the grand staircase and rush into the main library, to find Thierry sitting in an overstuffed lilac armchair reading a book with a tongue twister of a title.

"Thierry? Did you know that Donar Redfern is the Head of the Night World Council?" Nuria gets out in a rush. Thierry looks up from his book in mild surprise, and stares at Nuria open mouthed, and wide eyed.

"What?" he asks, looking at her and Oren.

"Did you know that Donar Redfern is the Head if the Night World Council?" Nuria repeats this time slower.

Thierry puts his book down and sighs, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose. He closes his eyes, and leans back in his chair.

"Yes, I did." He replies finally. He opens his eyes, and looks at Nuria with pensive dark eyes. Nuria's hopes sink.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks, with a desperate plea.

"I don't know." Thierry replies. "Maybe because I thought that you wouldn't believe me."

Nuria sinks into the couch behind her, and Oren stands awkwardly beside her. Nuria plays with a strand of black hair, while looking about the room, she sighs after a minute or two. The only sound in an almost quiet library. Thierry breaks the silence.

"How did you find out what Donar was Nuria?" he looks at the younger mixed breed square in the eye, until Nuria is forced to speak.

"He told me." She replies quietly, looking down at the foxglove ring on her right middle finger. When Thierry doesn't answer, Nuria proceeds to tell the Elder exactly what happened earlier in school.

"You know, you have to quit running out of school like that." Thierry replies after Nuria has told her story.

"I know Uncle Thierry. It won't happen again." She promises.

"If something like that happens again in school, walk out of the class, but not the school itself." The blond ancient vampire continues.

"Okay Uncle Thierry." Nuria repeats. "What am I going to do? I mean, my one and only is going to try and destroy the world!" Nuria takes a deep breath, and then releases it.

"Nuria? Please calm down?" Thierry suggests.

"Calm down? _Calm down!_ I _am_ calm!" She snaps, breathing erratically.

"We'll just have to wait and see about Donar, that's all we can do." Thierry says calmly. Nuria just groans, and flops her head back against the back of the couch.

)*(                                            )*(                                            )*(                                )*(

Meanwhile in Donar's apartment.

_What the hell am I thinking? I'm in love with a mixed breed! Not only is she part witch, vampire and shapeshifter, but she's also part **vermin!**_ Donar paces back and forth in his living room. His hands are behind his back, and he is slowly but surely wearing a hole into the wooden flooring.

_Stupid, stupid Soulmate Principal! Why do we even **have **soulmates? Hunter Redfern was right; the Redferns **are **cursed with this…**abomination!** Why me? What did **I **do to deserve this? What am I going to do?_

Suddenly a light bulb switches itself on over Donar's head. _Of course! I can get rid of the Soulmate curse by killing Nuria. It's not as if she means anything to me. I don't believe in love. Not any more, not since…_ Quickly Donar cuts that thought off. 

No, I won't think of her. It's been too long, and I don't want to bring up old memories. It was over five hundred years ago; I don't want to open old wounds that have just begun to close.

Donar storms into his bedroom and flops down on the bed. He closes his eyes, but when he drifts to sleep, his mind pulls him back five hundred years ago, to Tuscany in Italy. There something awful happened…

*                              *                                  *                             *                          *

"Donar? _Donar!" _a female voice yells. Donar Redfern looks back over his shoulder and looks at the owner of the voice. His heart swells with love at the very sight of her. Her name is Elizabeth Antonio, she is eighteen and full of life. She has long honey coloured hair that sits on her waist in natural waves, she has the brightest blue eyes, and the sweetest singing voice, and Donar is in love with her.

"Come Elizabeth. Let us hurry, the storm is coming in fast." Donar reaches out, grabs Elizabeth's hand and pulls her along the dusty path, towards an abandoned hut. The storm is the least of Donar's worries. What worries him the most is the mob of Night People coming after them. Donar's best friend Talon Blackthorn betrayed him to the Council.

Talon had seen Donar and Elizabeth together, beside the fountain outside Elizabeth's house. At first Talon thought Donar had hypnotised Elizabeth, put her in a trance. Until he heard Elizabeth tell Donar that she was truly, madly and deeply in love with Donar, and then he heard Donar's reply. Donar had confessed his undying love to _vermin!_ It was against Night World laws to fall in love with a human! Then Talon heard Donar tell Elizabeth that he was a vampire. The ultimate betrayal of all; revealing yourself as a Night Person willingly. Donar must be punished, must pay with his life, and Elizabeth as well. Talon went straight to Oak Redfern, the most powerful vampire in the world, next to Red Fern and Maya. After that, Donar and Elizabeth escaped.

Finally Donar and Elizabeth run into the abandoned hut. Elizabeth panting for breath, while Donar boards up the door. Elizabeth sits down in a chair and watches him hammering in nails with superhuman speed.

"Are we going to be alright?" Elizabeth asks quietly.

"We are going to be fine." Donar replies doubtfully.

Fifteen minutes later the door comes crashing in, and twenty or thirty Night People rush into the too small a hut, and drag both Elizabeth and Donar outside. There is a lot of commotion and everything happens to fast for Donar to stop it. He sees his father, Oak Redfern raise a knife and stabs Elizabeth repeatedly through the heart. Donar hears her scream, and then sees her die. His father lets go of Elizabeth's limp form. Donar hangs helplessly in the arms of several Lamia vampires, he looks up to see his father coming towards him, stake in hand. But instead, his father lets him live. Donar doesn't know why, maybe it's to live with the pain and hurt of Elizabeth's death. Or maybe it's because Donar has hardened his heart, encased his heart in ice. Never to feel again. 

*                            *                           *                       *                           *               *

Donar sits bolt upright in bed, panting. He is covered in cold sweat, and is shaking. He can still hear Elizabeth's blood curdling scream echoing in his mind. 

_I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again. And I keep my promises. _Donar looks at the clock beside his bed, it reads eleven fifty-eight at night. He gets up off his bed and gets dressed. He grabs a stake and his keys on the way out.

"Look out Nuria, here I come." Donar grins evilly into the night. He climbs into his red Corvette and speeds off into the direction of Lord Thierry's mansion. _Tonight, it ends!_

*                           *                            *                             *                     *             *

A/N: Ooh, what is that Donar one up to? Will he kill his one true love? Or will love conquer all? Tune in next time for another chapter of "The Next Generation of Daybreak."


	8. Ch 7: Tonight it Ends

**_Sparkle Weaver: _**Hi there, glad you like my stories. Thanks for the review. Hope to hear from you again soon? ;)

**_Jez101: _**Hey Hun. Glad you liked that last chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Thanks for the review, always glad to get them. ;)

**_Thea101: _**Hello darling. Poor Louise, don't put your laptop on your knees, put it on a table or summit. Sorry I haven't updated for a while (See A/N for reason). And your absolutely right, I don't need that ahole, and besides, I've already got someone else in mind, I'm not seeing him mind you, I just fancy him. He's in my art class and is really sexy. Oh no, not another sugar high ::groans:: this is what I get for not updating quickly enough isn't it? Anyways, thanks for the review, my ever-faithful reviewer. ;)

**_Castra: _**Hear, hear. I agree, men are complete Mofos, the only ones who aren't Mofos are…um…uh…okay, there aren't any. ;) Thank you for the review, much appreciated. ;)

A/N: If I forgot to mention you in here, I'm sorry. I don't know if I thanked the people from the chapter before last, if I haven't, then thank you very much for the reviews. ;)

****

**_I suppose you'd like an explanation as to why I haven't updated for a while? Oh very well, I was doing my art exam for about two months (maybe longer), so now that I'm finished and off tech for the summer, I'm able to update quicker…I hope ;), I'm still doing some work for art, because this is a two year course, and I'm coming back next year. So there's my explanation, I'll update quicker this time I promise (it all depends on how many reviews I get, hint, hint, cough, cough, nudge, nudge, wink, wink;))._**

****

**_Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it?_**

****

****

Part 7: Tonight, it ends!

Donar drives up to Thierry's mansion and parks discreetly under a streetlight that doesn't work. He climbs out of his car, and walks up to the heavily guarded mansion grounds. Obviously he can't go in through the fifteen-foot high iron gate, and he certainly can't climb it without being seen.

Donar walks to his right and looks at the wall in front of him, he estimates that the wall is only ten feet high, and there is no light to be seen by. He gathers the muscles in his legs and leaps on top of the wall. He crouches out of sight when he sees two guards walking passed.

"Did Lord Thierry give you that raise?" The first guard asks.

"Does Lord Thierry ever give raises?" The second replies.

"Point taken." Replies the first. "So…How's the kids?"

"They're fine. My eldest, Gwendolyn, asked if she could have a car for her birthday, and I said no. So she went off in a huff, and locked herself…" The voice fades as the two guards walk right on past Donar's hiding place.

Donar silently drops to the ground, bending his knees to avoid them being broken, he stays grouched for a second or two, to make sure that nobody heard him land on the dirt. He gets up and heads for the back of the mansion, knowing that Nuria's bedroom faced the impressive back garden.

He hides in the shadows and behind bushes to avoid being seen. When he finally gets to the back of the mansion, he is surprised that no one has spotted him.

_Thierry's lackeys must be too lax. _Donar thinks to himself.

He sees a light go on in one of the second floor windows, he looks up and gasps at what he sees. There in the window is Nuria, she has her curtains open, and from what Donar can see, she is getting undressed. She takes off her red turtleneck sweater, and throws in on the floor; she bends down and takes off her tight dark blue jeans. When she straightens herself up, she is wearing only a black bra; Donar can't see if she's wearing any underwear.

Nuria turns her back to the window and unhooks her bra, takes it off and throws it on the floor as well. _It's like she knows I'm already outside! She seems like a bit of a tease to me._ Donar thinks to himself. He mentally curses to himself when he sees that Nuria, still with her back to him, has slipped on an oversized dark red shirt. She walks away from the window and a few seconds later, the light goes off.

_Donar! Get your head out of your pants boy! And get to that window. _Donar's mental voice gets him moving. He climbs up the vines that are growing up the mansion's wall. He hoists himself over the balcony railing and peers into the darkened room through the open curtains. _Foolish girl! Going to sleep with your curtains open. _

He looks at Nuria's limp form half under the covers. Her left leg is out of the covers and is wrapped around a huge grey teddy bear; her left arm is around the bear's throat. She is facing the window, but she is fast asleep. Donar looks at Nuria with something like longing. But he shakes himself and then taps the window. The window being double-glazing, he can't break it without alerting the household.

In Jez and Morgead's bedroom.

"Morgead! _Morgead Blackthorn! Get your ass in this bathroom right now!" _Morgead jumps up from the bed, and hurries into the bathroom to find his soulmate, Jez, holding something, her face pale.

"What _is _it Jez?" Morgead asks, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, trying to console her.

"Uh…Morgead?" Jez asks weakly.

"What?" Morgead asks, kissing the side of Jez's neck.

"I'm pregnant." She replies, before collapsing in her soulmate's arms.

)(                         )(                           )(                            )(                            )(

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh! _Oh my God!"_

Galen rushes into the bedroom to find Keller sitting on the bed, looking as though she's about to faint.

"Keller, sweetheart? What's wrong?" Galen asks his soulmate. Before she can reply Shaylee, Sarai and Chase rush into their parents' bedroom to see what all the fuss is about.

"I'm pregnant!" Keller shrieks. Her eyes open so wide they look as though they're about to pop out of her head.

"You're what?" Shaylee shrieks.

"Pregnant?" Sarai asks. Bewildered.

"Way to go dad!" Chase says grinning maliciously.

"That's not funny Chase." Galen says, still clear that he's in shock. "Keller? Honey? Are you Okay?" Galen goes over to a frozen Keller, who's staring straight ahead at nothing, and grips her shoulders.

"I'm fine" She replies in a squeaky voice. "Let's just hope it's not another litter."

In Nuria's bedroom however…

**_Tap, tap, tap!_**Nuria groans and pulls herself up into a sitting position, after talking to Thierry, Nuria decided to go to bed, she must've fallen asleep because she's groggy, and her eyelids refuse to stay open.

**Tap, tap, tap! **What the hell? Nuria thinks, hearing a musical tapping noise. Finally she gets her eyes to stay open, she hops off the bed, and walks to the door. Nuria opens the door, but only finds an empty hallway. She closes the door and walks towards her bed. 

**_Tap, tap, tap! _**_Nuria! Open the bloody window! _Nuria swings around and comes face to face with none other than Donar Redfern himself. He is standing on the balcony outside her room, not six feet away from her. Only the glass of the window separates them.

There is a strange light in Donar's eyes, and Nuria is frightened. She doesn't move a muscle, just stands and stares at her soulmate.

_Open the window Nuria! _Donar demands. When Nuria just stands there and shakes her head, Donar gives another command. _NOW!_

Nuria jumps and starts forwards, shakily she opens the window, and Donar climbs through. Nuria takes about ten staggering paces backwards away from Donar. He just looks at her, and she looks right back, afraid to look away.

Donar grins madly and advances on her, she tries to scramble away but Donar cuts her off.

"What are you doing here?" Nuria demands, her voice is shaky, giving away how frightened she is.

"I'm here to kill you." Donar replies sweetly, eyeing the dark red shirt she's wearing, he takes another couple of steps forward, and Nuria takes one step back. She can't go any further because her back is pressed to the wall.

"Why?" she asks. "I'm your soulmate."

"I don't care. I'm going to get rid of this pesky soulmate problem once and for all!" Donar takes the last few steps towards Nuria, he reaches out to grab her, and she automatically puts her own hand up to ward him off.

He grabs onto her bare wrist accidentally, and the soulmate link flares up between them. Both of them are falling, and they grab onto each other for support. Their minds merge and they _feel _each other.

_Donar? _Nuria asks, looking around his mind in wonder.

_Yeah? _He replies lazily.

_Do you still wanna kill me? _Nuria looks around and comes face to face with Donar, not his physical self, but what makes him Donar Redfern.

_Oh Nuria! I'm sorry; no I don't wanna kill you. I love you; I don't care what people think of this link between us. _His reply is an outburst of pure love. And it's then that Nuria really, truly believes him. She smiles to herself.

After sitting in each other's arms for what seems like forever, Nuria lifts her head, and looks into Donar's face. Donar looks back into her eyes, then his own eyes slowly glance down from her eyes to her throat. He gasps at what he sees; the bruise on Nuria's throat.

"What happened?" Donar replies in a vicious tone. "Who did that to you?"

"Did what?" Nuria asks, oblivious to what Donar is referring to.

"Where did you get that bruise on your neck?" Donar's rage reflects in his pale blue eyes, making them a menacing shade of midnight blue.

"I…um…well…what happened was…" Nuria trails off. She doesn't get a chance to tell Donar what happened, because he looks in her mind and sees what has happened. He sees that she tried to commit suicide. He just looks at her bewildered.

A/N: Oh, what's Donar going to think about his soulmate trying to kill herself? And are _all _of the older females pregnant, or is it just a couple of them? Tell me if I should make all of them pregnant again, or if only some of them should be pregnant. So far only Jez and Keller are, should any of the others?


	9. Ch 8: Intruder

**_Sorry folks for leaving you in the lurch for 9 months (I could've had a baby in that time, but I haven't), but my computer died about two days after my last update, and I only got the computer up and running in November. But why did I leave my update until now? Well, to answer that truthfully, I wasn't in the mood for updating my stories, but I'm in the mood now, and I have another three, maybe four new stories to put up. Yay me._**

**_I would like to thank the following people for your reviews:_**

**_Lacthryn18_**

**_Piscean Wisdom_**

**_Thea101_**

**_Jezel_****_ Blackwind_**

**_Castra_******

**_Amanda._**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews, and again, sorry for the long tedious wait. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner. Fingers crossed Hope you enjoy this chapter. This one is not about Nuria and Donar, just about what's going on when they are talking. Enjoy. :)_**

**__**

Part 7: Intruder.

In Thierry's Office However…

Lord Thierry is sitting in his high back, black leather swivel chair with a pen up at his lips. He is looking through a contract, debating whether or not to sign it. If there is one thing that Thierry knows from experience, it's signing something without reading it first. Thierry may be blonde, but he's certainly not stupid.

This particular contract was sent by Aradia, the new Mother of the Maiden, Mother, Crone triangle. It was sent to ask Thierry if he would lease out some of his land for the Inner Circle to have their Samhain celebrations.

He is just about to put pen to paper to sign the contract, when there comes a knock on the heavy oak door.

"Come in." Thierry says, finally signing his name. The door opens and in walks Nilsson, looking as though he's seen better days. He also has a worried expression on his face.

"What is it Nilsson?" Thierry asks in an exasperated voice, not looking up from the desk. He picks up about twenty sheets of paper and is thumbing through them.

"There's an intruder on the grounds Sir." Nilsson says, looking at Thierry as though he might explode any second. Thierry's head snaps up and his expression is both surprised and horrific.

"Who? How?" Thierry finally says, pushing his chair over to the computer on his other desk. He switches it on and enters his password. The screen flickers to life, and he logs onto the mansion's security system. And there on the screen is a figure dressed entirely in black, skulking in the darkness. His can't be seen.

"We don't know Sir. Patrick saw the figure on camera five minutes ago Sir." Nilsson replies, now expressionless once more.

"Who is on Ground Duty tonight?" The Night Lord asks, not taking his eyes off the figure, now going around to the back if the mansion.

"Cameron Willis and Horace Blackthorn, Sir." The other made vampire replies.

"Call Rashel, Quinn, Keller, Galen, Ash, Delos, Jez and Morgead! Tell them to search the grounds and bring the intruder to me. I want to question him." Thierry looks at Nilsson. "I want you and Lupe on this too. And bring in those two idiots who are _supposed _to be doing their job to me."

"Yes Sir." Nilsson turns on his heel and walks out of Thierry's office. Thierry, meanwhile, looks at the computer screen, and clicks a button, the screen then changes and the intruder walks past another hidden camera.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Thierry asks the screen.

Out on the grounds…

"I don't see anything, do you?" Ash asks Delos fifteen minutes later. Both of the Lamia vampires are silently walking the grounds, looking for the intruder.

"I don't see anything either, but I sense that there _was _someone here not long ago. Lamia, by the feel of it." The Prince replies, both vampires are walking past Thierry's outdoor pool.

"You know," Ash starts off. "This vampire could've just been one of Thierry's men." He looks around and bumps into Delos, who has suddenly stopped dead.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Ash asks, gathering himself up for a fight. "What'd you stop for?"

"Sshh!" Delos replies, holding up a hand to silence the older Lamia. "I think I hear something."

Five minutes go by, and Ash can't hear anything. And neither does Delos.

"Meow!" Ash says, breaking the silence, and causing Delos to jump out of his skin.

"Ash! You son of a bitch! Don't _do _that!" Delos gives Ash a massive punch on the arm. Ash meanwhile is nearly rolling on the ground, pissing himself laughing.

"Sorry." Ash breathes. "I couldn't help it!" Delos gives Ash a look that could kill.

"That wasn't funny you know!"

"Yes it was. You should've seen yourself. If you were a cat, you would've clung to that balcony above you! You jumped so high." Ash sniggers a bit more.

"Shut up Ash, or I'll _personally _see to it that you don't father any more children!" Delos hisses.

Ash abruptly stops laughing at that.

"Speaking of, Mare's pregnant." Delos stops dead again, turns around and faces Ash.

"Really?" At Ash's nod, he continues. "Maggie's pregnant as well."

Now it's Ash's turn to stop dead. He looks horrified.

"Don't look at me like that Ash Redfern. I'm a big boy; I can get my wife pregnant if I want to."

"No, it's not that. It's just, Morgead, Galen and Eric all told me that Jez, Keller and Thea are pregnant as well." Ash replies.

"So?" The other Redfern asks.

"So…don't you think it's kinda weird that the girls are pregnant again _at the exact same time?"_

"Where are you going with this Ash?" Delos asks suspiciously.

"Well, that last time the girls got pregnant, it was Deven who did it. You don't think that he had something to do with it this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask James, Quinn, David and Thierry if their soulmates are pregnant, and if they are, I think we need to have a word with Deven."

Back in Thierry's office…

"Thierry? Can I ask you something?" Ash asks, with his head down, a little ashamed of what he's gonna ask the Night Lord.

"What is it Ash?" The blonde replies.

"Is uh…is…is Hannah pregnant again?" Ash finally looks up into Thierry's old eyes.

"Yes, why?" The ancient vampire replies.

"Because all the other girls are too, we, that is to say me and Delos, have asked James, Quinn and David, and they say that Poppy, Rashel and Gillian are pregnant." Ash answers.

"What's wrong with that?" Thierry asks.

"Don't you think that's a bit odd? Do you not think that Deven might've done something?"

"He might have, but I don't think he has." Thierry replies indignantly.

"Maybe we should ask him?" Ash says, reverting back to his normal lazy self.

"An excellent idea. Thank you for volunteering Ash."

"Me? Why me?" Ash protests, his ever changing eyes open wide, his eyebrows in his hair.

"Did you find the intruder?" Thierry changes the subject, deliberately ignoring the younger vampire's protest.

"No one did. He must've already left when we got out there." Ash replies, still in shock that he has to ask Deven about the girls being pregnant.

"Alright. You are dismissed." The Elder going back to his paperwork, leaving Ash standing there gawking at him.


	10. Ch 9: In Love?

**_Piscean Wisdom:_****_ Well here you go, one mostly of Nuria and Donar. What do you mean, where's the closure? Thanks for reviewing. Let me know if this chapter is stupid. I think it is. Just wrote it to get that chapter up, so I can do another chapter of another fic…another new one. I really should finish off my other fics than write out new ones, shouldn't I?_**

**_Castra:_****_ Glad to hear that I can still make you laugh. Dunno if this chapter is funny though, maybe funny peculiar not funny HAHA. Don't ask, not really in the mood to continue with this fic, running out of ideas. Thanks for reviewing._**

**_Thea101:_****_ Well nothing about the pregnant Daybreakers in this chapter…sorry. I haven't even gotten around to reading your fic, don't worry, I'll get around to it. Gonna have to reread it and see where I left off. Thanks for reviewing._**

****

**_Well, just like to say that I've run out of ideas for this fic at the moment. So, if you don't see another update any time soon, you know why. But don't get your knickers in a twist, I will be finishing it…maybe in the distant future…by the way, there's a fifth story in this series, it's called "Reach for the Sky." I'll be posting it up soon, when I've finished typing out the first chapter._**

Part 8: In Love?

_Nuria? I'm so sorry. _Donar says to Nuria, after seeing the images in her head. He feels complete regret after calling Nuria a filthy half breed.

Nuria doesn't answer; instead she throws him the image of how she felt and that night she tried to kill herself. That does it, Donar jerks back in his mind with pain and anguish.

_I'm so sorry Nuria, I never meant to hurt you. _Donar sounds as though he's crying. He shows her an image that happened centuries ago, the memory of him and Elizabeth. Afterwards, it is Nuria how sound as though she's crying.

_They killed her and made you watch? _Nuria asks, gasping as she sees Red Fern staking Elizabeth. _That's evil! How could the Night World **do **something like that?_

_They do it to keep our secrets secret. If they don't, then what do you think humans would do to us if they ever found out we existed? _Donar replies sadly.

When Nuria doesn't answer, Donar says what Nuria's mind is trying to block out.

_They'll kill us, and then put us on a cold slab. They'll cut us open to see how we work; they'll pull out a vampire's fangs, take out our blood…Nuria! They might even **do** things with our blood. Goddess knows what; maybe make an army of strange vampires for their Government, and who knows what else? No Nuria, humans don't like us, they feel threatened by anything different from them. Especially Scientists, they'd have a field day with us. _

_I understand why the Night World does it now. It's to protect us, isn't it? _Nuria asks, with sudden understanding.

_Yes it is. _Donar replies, caressing Nuria's mind with his own.

_But not **all **humans are like that. Just the one's who don't understand. My Mother always thought she was human, and she had nothing against Night people. But she found out that she's really part witch, human and vampire. Three of my Grandparents are human, and they love me, Deven and Gabriel._

_Who's Gabriel? _Donar asks curiously.

_He's my nephew. He's mostly a witch, but he's got vampire, human and shapeshifter blood in him. _Nuria replies, she gives Donar a picture of Gabriel.

They talk for a few more minutes, and then they both pull out of each other's mind. They sit on Nuria's bed for what seems like hours in each other's arms. Eventually, Nuria falls asleep and Donar lies down beside her, where he too falls asleep.

Back in Thierry's office…

"And because of you two, we had an intruder on the grounds of the mansion! It's _your job_ to guard the mansion, not let an intruder in!" Thierry's face going red, from shouting at the two guards who were _supposed_ to be guarding the front gates of the mansion.

The guards shrink back at their employer's glare, and look away ashamed. They know what's coming next. They're gonna be fired!

"What am I going to do with the pair of you?" Thierry asks, sitting back down on his chair. "That's _twice_ you two haven't done your job properly!" Thierry looks from one to the other.

"We're sorry Sir, it won't happen again." The blonde guard says when Thierry takes a breath.

"Yeah, we're really sorry Sir." The black haired guard puts in.

"You're right, it _won't _happen again!" Thierry snarls, causing the other two vampires to cower back from the Night Lord. He's not a Lord of the Night World for nothing.

"Smith, Black? You two are –" Thierry starts off, but Smith, the black haired vampire cuts in.

"No Sir! Please don't fire us. I _need_ this job! I have a family to support. My wife and kids depend on me to keep this job! _Please _Sir! I'll do - " Thierry puts up a hand to cut Smith off.

"I wasn't going to fire you. You are suspended until further notice." Thierry replies, dismissing the pair of vampires from his office.

Smith and Black slowly make their way out of Thierry's office, heads bent.

"My wife is going to _kill _me when she finds out." Smith says, once he and Black are outside Thierry's office.

Black just looks at Smith sympathetically, but says nothing. They both walk down the hall, down the curving staircase and out the front door.

In Nuria's room, next day…

_Mmm, I'm really comfortable. Don't wanna get up._ Nuria thinks to herself next day. But she's already starting to wake up. _Nnnn. Don't wanna. _

She feels movement behind her, and an arm tightening around her waist.

Wait a minute? _What arm? Whose arm is that? _Nuria begins to panic.

_Sshh! It's me Nuria. It's Donar. _Donar's voice floats to her through the pink haze she sees when she opens her eyes. She turns over and looks into Donar's smiling face.

"Good morning." Donar says, kissing Nuria's head and wraps his arms around her tighter.

"Morning." Nuria replies, yawning and snuggling closer to Donar.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks, resting his chin gently on top of Nuria's head.

"Like a log." Nuria replies, snorting. Donar just chuckles and Nuria giggles. "What about you?"

"Like the dead." He answers, yawning. Just then there comes a knock on the bedroom door.

Nuria jumps off the bed in shock and quickly pulls Donar off as well, and ushers him into her wardrobe.

"Nuria? Are you up?" A female voice comes from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in Mum." Nuria says, fixing her hair and controlling her breathing.

Nila Neely comes into the room and looks at her daughter. Nuria looks back and tries to keep her face straight.

"Who were you talking to?" Nila asks, looking at Nuria curiously.

"No one. Uh, why?" Nuria asks, looking blankly at her mother.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." Nila replies.

"You must've been hearing things mum." Nuria says, trying her best to make her mother take the hint to leave. Finally Nila turns around and leaves the room.

Nuria lets her breath out, and opens the wardrobe door, where Donar steps out and looks at his soulmate.

Nuria just gives Donar a weak smile. He leans down and kisses Nuria full on the lips.

The door opens again, and this time it's Thierry who's walked in. Nuria and Donar spring apart, looking guilty.

Thierry just looks at Donar like a bug that needs to be squashed.

"Uh…Uncle Thierry?" Nuria starts, "I can explain _everything."_

**_Ooh! What's Thierry gonna say about Donar? The truth about who the intruder was will be revealed to the Daybreakers in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, was it stupid, or just not up to my normal standards? _**


	11. Ch 10: Explainations

**_I know, I said that I wasn't updating this for a while, but I was bitten by the fanfic bug again! So, here's another chapter. Sorry for it being a bit short._**

**_Piscean Wisdom: _****What got you excited? Was it Donar? Seriously, I'm a bit of a dunce right now. Sorry. You just gave me an idea…not telling what idea though. LOL! I'm sneaky! It's hectic trying to think of chapters for so many of my stories! Don't worry, I'll still update my old fics…somewhere along the lines. This chapter's probably stupid, but it's 12:10 am, and I'm tired. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.**

**_Shelle_****_ Cahl: _****Awww, really? I'm really your favorite fanfic author? Awww thanks. No one's ever said that. I'm touched! Sorry, I seem to be making a lot of people hang in suspense. I'll try to update sooner. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**_Lalenna_****__**** Ah, fantasies! I wish Nilsson was real. Phew! Think of what I could do to that man…wanders off to daydream about Nilsson Sorry! I'm back. LOL! Okay, I'll say it: I'm continuing with this fic. I just couldn't think of a chapter for it, now I have. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter.**

**_Right, just to let you know, that next Saturday (6th August) I'll be away on my holidays (Yay!). And I won't be back until Saturday 13th August. So I won't be updating until after that._**

**_Right, on with the story._******

Part 9: Explanations.

"Well?" Thierry asks, folding his arms. He is still looking at Donar like a bug.

"I…uh…um…" Nuria breaks off, looking at Thierry. Donar himself looks scared. I mean, this _is _the eldest vampire in the world looking at him.

"He's my soulmate Uncle Thierry!" Nuria blurts, before she can stop herself. Thierry's expression softens and his uncrosses his arms.

"He is?" Thierry asks, surprise clear in his face.

"Yes. His name is Donar Redfern." Nuria replies. Thierry's expression hardens again, his eyes narrow, and he looks ready to advance on Donar.

**_"What?"_******Thierry explodes. Both Nuria and Donar shrink back in fear. Thierry, on the other hand, lunges at Donar, and grabs him by the throat.

"Uncle Thierry! Please stop!" Nuria cries, tears rushing down her face. The bedroom door bangs open, and in rushes the other Daybreakers. They look at Thierry who's lifted Donar clean off the floor by his neck, to Nuria who is pleading with the Night Lord to let her soulmate go.

"Aunt Hannah, please make him stop!" Nuria cries, seeing Hannah in the crowd.

"Who is he?" Ash asks, looking at Donar with exactly the same expression as Thierry.

"He's my soulmate!" Nuria answers. "And Thierry is going to kill him!"

"Thierry? Please, let him go." Hannah rushes over to her soulmate and lays her arm on his shoulder.

Thierry snarls at Donar, before looking into Hannah's eyes.

"This is Donar Redfern!" Thierry replies. "He's the one who's in charge of the Night World Council; _he's_ the one who is going to lead the rebel Night People to destroy the world." Thierry shakes Donar, whose head flops grotesquely back and forth.

"But he's also Nuria's soulmate!" Hannah pleads. "Please? Let him go?"

Thierry's head whips around to face his soulmate, at her pleading look; Thierry lowers his arm and reluctantly lets Donar go. Donar's hand grips his throat, trying to make the pain go away.

Nuria rushes to Donar's side, she pulls Donar's hand away from his throat, and she examines the damage.

Thierry walks over to Donar, who steps back. Thierry grabs Donar by the scruff and pulls Donar towards his face.

"If you even so much as _look _at Nuria the wrong way, or hurt her. I'll _personally kill you!_" Thierry says in his most deadly voice. Donar just nods, and squeaks the word Ok.

Thierry lets Donar go for the second time, then turns and walks towards his soulmate. Nariko looks at her father, astonished.

"Wow! I've never seen you like that before daddy." Nariko says, Thierry just looks at Nariko, but doesn't say anything.

"Now, someone please tell us what's going on?" Hannah asks, looking back and forth between Nuria, and Donar.

"Donar's my soulmate, that's the long and short of it." Nuria says, meeting her Aunt's eyes. She looks quickly away.

Thierry continues to choose silence for he literally bites his tongue on any remarks. After fifteen minutes of silence however, Thierry gives a command.

"Downstairs both of you!" Thierry turns around and leaves the room; the rest of Daybreak follows behind him. Donar and Nuria look at each other before following them.

The only two people not in the living room when Donar and Nuria arrive downstairs are Oren and Melia.

Donar and Nuria sit together on one of the loveseats, gripping each other's hand. They look like a pair of prisoners looking at the gallows.

"Oren! Oh my God! Oren! Wake up!" Melia cries to her soulmate, running into his room almost in tears.

"Wha?" Oren grunts, turning round to look at Melia. Melia, however, is white with shock and tears brim her eyes. As soon as he sees his soulmate with tears in her eyes, Oren immediately wakes up.

"What's wrong Melia?" Oren asks, pulling her into his arms. Melia buries her head into Oren's shoulder and sobs her heart out. Oren holds her bare hand and sees why she's crying. He nearly has heart failure. He sees that she took a pregnancy test and that she's now pregnant.

**_A/N: Is it me, or do I seem to be making all the girls pregnant here? Well, there's a reason behind this. I'm currently writing a fic about Oren and Melia's kid (not telling what gender the kid is). It's called "Reach for the Sky" but I can't post it until I finish this fic. Sorry. Let me know how this chapter is. If it needs fixed, let me know. And yes, I know that Oren and Melia are related (through Ash and James), but one never knows who their soulmate is…let's just hope mine isn't one of my brothers. Urgh! You don't wanna know what I'm thinking of. Shudders_**


End file.
